Et si, ils fêtaient Noël
by Theplume
Summary: OS en rapport avec mon autre fiction "Et si..." Retrouvez Kimmy, James, Sirius et Remus le temps d'un "faux noël"...


**C'est One-shoot en rapport avec ma fiction « Et si... », donc n'hésitez pas à aller la lire. :)**

Ce petit texte sera pour faire patienter mes petites lectrices le temps que je poste le second chapitre. Normalement vers la fin de la semaine ou en début de la prochaine semaine.

**Au faite, je vais normalement mettre un image de Kimmy sur le prochain One-Shoot ! Je ne suis pas une artiste donc j'ai pris un dessin assez connu sur internet mais ça fera l'affaire le temps que j'apprenne à dessiner. ;)**

* * *

Noël 1974,

- Jamesynou, il faut se lever.

- Argbzrhrnz...

Je lance un regard plein de surprise à Remus, celui-ci m'attendez patiemment à la porte en me laissant faire tout le sale boulot. Sirius avait été le premier à se lever à la plus grande surprise de tous, il était d'ailleurs en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Et oui, encore plus surprenant...

- Le papa Noël est passé cette nuit alors si tu ne veux pas que je te vole tous tes cadeaux, tu te lèves tout de suite.

Aucune réaction. Étonnant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ce matin ? Demandai-je à Remus.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. N'ayant plus aucune idée pour faire lever se pauvre Potter, je prie ma baguette dans ma main droite puis la pointa en direction de la bosse recouverte d'une couverture avec des joueurs de Quidditch, ça ma fait un choque la première fois que j'ai vu cette pauvre couverture...

- Accio couverture. Chuchotai-je.

La couverture atterri dans mes bras ce qui me fit presque basculer.

- Aguamenti. Continuai-je.

Le pauvre Potter sursauta et me lança un regard Avadavresque.

- Toi...

- POTTER SI TU N'ES PAS EN BAS DANS CINQ MINUTES, J'ENVOI TES CADEAUX À SERVILUS ! Le coupai-je en hurlant.

Après ma petite menace, je quitta la pièce pour retrouver Sirius dans la cuisine. Il n'y était pas. Par peur qu'il ne fasse fait un attentat au pancakes, je couru presque en direction du salon des Potter. Je le retrouve finalement allongé comme une masse sur le canapé, une jambe dans le vide, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte. Je m'approcha lentement de lui, me mis à genoux à côté de lui et embrasse tendrement son front. Il sourie de toutes ses dents et murmura _« Je veux être réveillé comme ça toute ma vie »._

Ne vous méprenez pas, Sirius et moi ne sommes pas en couple... Pas que j'en ai envie, non, c'est juste mon meilleur ami. Bon, d'accord. Je ne peux pas vous mentir, j'avoue, qu'on se cherche un peu de temps en temps.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, mon coeur est déjà pris par mon petit James.

En parlant du loup, je le vois descendre à tout allure avec Remus. Il ne porte qu'un simple pantalon de pyjama, on voit que ces années d'entraînement de Quidditch, on finit par porter leurs fruits.

- Je vais te tuer ! Hurla celui-ci.

- Si tu me tues, tu n'auras jamais le merveilleux cadeaux que je t'ai acheté !

D'un coup, il se stoppa et fit mine de réfléchir tout en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles.

- D'accord, on ouvre les cadeaux et après peut être que...

- Mais ferme la !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Remus, il était tout aussi étonné que nous d'avoir fait ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pris cette nuit pour être comme ça ? Entre Sirius qui se lève super tôt et qui prépare le petit-déjeuner, James qui n'est pas pressé d'ouvrir les cadeaux et Remus qui crie, mais où va le monde !

Nous décidions de ne rien dire, on s'installa sur le tapis bien moelleux devant le sapin avant d'ouvrir chacun nos cadeaux respectifs. James m'avait offert un magnifique pendentif en forme d'étoile, Sirius avait acheté un miroir à chacun pour pouvoir communiquer et Remus, fidèle à lui-même, m'a acheté un énorme livre sur les sortilèges.

- Joyeux faux noël les gars.

_Nous avons une sorte de petite tradition dans la famille des Maraudeurs, qui est de fêter Noël ensemble, même si Peter n'est jamais là. Mais malheureusement, nos parents ne veulent pas nous laisser le fêter le jour même. Donc, nous avons inventer le jour du faux Noël qui est le 27 décembre._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !**:**)

Ah... j'allais oublier de vous dire que j'allais peut-être poster un OS Nouvel ans sur Kimmy et les maraudeurs. Il sera moins soft et beauuuucooooouuuupppp plus long. Après tout, ils ont 15 ans.:)

_**JOYEUX NOËL LES COUPINS !**_


End file.
